It Started With a Whisper
by iamthecreator
Summary: When Tori confesses she likes Jade and doesn't get the desired reaction, she tries to move on. Jade won't let that happen. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm totally stumped with _Gaydar _right now. Here's a one-shot for you instead. Based off of the song _Everybody Talks _by _Neon Trees._**

* * *

"I like you."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted in confusion, aquamarine eyes showing obvious puzzlement. "What?"

"You heard me." I say, stronger this time. "I like you." After gathering all my courage, I lean in and press my lips to hers. A collective gasp sounds across the Cafe, everyone pulling out their phones to take pictures. She pulls back, eyes alit with fury. Before I can react, she draws her arm back and hits me right in the jaw, making me see stars as I feel my teeth knock against each other. With a huff, she storms off, leaving me there to deal with the embarrassment of rejection.

"Did anybody see that?" One voice says.

"Tori Vega just _kissed_ Jade West!" Another cries out.

"Is she suicidal?"

"That's gonna bruise _real_ nice."

Feeling the tears begin to sting my eyes, I lift a hand to cover the wounded cheek and scurry inside. Even there, I'm bombarded with questions.

"Did you really kiss Jade?"

"Did she really punch you in the face?"

"Does it hurt?"

Ignoring every single one, I make my way to the bathroom and make sure to close the door behind me. Only then do I let the tears flow freely, sobs racking my body as I hold my face in my hands. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What made me think I could just up and kiss her like that? The throbbing in my cheek starts to become unbearable so I stand up and walk over to the sink, splashing warm water in my face.

When I open my eyes, I nearly shriek when I see two brilliant blue orbs staring back at me, pale pink lips twisted into a snarl. "Jade..." I say quietly, dropping my gaze from the mirror.

"What the hell was that?" She asks, her voice lower and calmer than I expected. Definitely not a good sign. I shift uncomfortably in my spot, not knowing exactly what to say. Jade is unpredicatble; she'll either let me go with a stern warning never to do anything like that again, or a janitor will find my body later in the day when they come to clean the bathrooms.

"I ... I wasn't thinking." I mumble, still not looking at her. "Please don't kill me."

She snorts and I lift my eyes to look at the mirror, checking to see if she already has her scissors out, ready to strike. When I see her hands are empty, I let out a little sigh of relief, not looking away this time.

"You're an idiot, Vega." Her eyes meet mine, the corner of her lips lifting up a little. "I'd say sorry about your face, but I'm not." Typical Jade. I turn to face her now, wondering how I'm possibly still alive. "I'll give you until the count of three to get out here." I spoke too soon. "One..." Before she can even think of counting to two, I grab my bag from the floor and rush out of the bathroom.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of days, I repeatedly catch her looking at me, making my worry sky rocket. I have a feeling she's planning something, something that could possibly harm me. Oh, who am I kidding? Something that will _definitely_ harm me.

The whispers haven't stopped. In fact, I'm pretty sure the rumors have increased because she keeps looking at me. Even people from Sherwood are messaging me and asking what happened. Lucky for me, drama is always going down at Hollywood Arts (literally) and this will blow over quickly.

I could _really_ do without all the stares, though.

On the brightside, girls have started to approach me now. None of them quite catch my eye like Jade, but I'll find one that matches my tastes soon enough. And then? Everyone can leave the situation alone and focus on how cute my girlfriend and I are.

"Uh, hi ... Tori." I hear a voice from above, disturbing my thoughts. It's a girl I've never seen before, a slim face framed with shiny black hair, thick bangs hanging in her gray eyes. Her plump pink lips are pulled up into a tiny shy smile, cheeks flushed a bright pink color.

"Hi ... Have we met before? I don't think I know your name." I hope I'm right, because it'd be embarrassing for the both of us if I don't know her name.

"No," she shakes her head. "My name is Samantha. We have Modern Theater together."

I eye her once more, realizing she's right, we do share that class. "Nice to meet you, Samantha." I smile. "Would you like to sit?"

Jade speaks now, eyebrows drawn close together in ... anger? "No, she would not like to sit. The table is full."

"What?" I look around, seeing only Beck sitting on the end of the bench and Andre next to Jade. "There's plenty of space."

She ignores me, instead looking up at Samantha. "Walk away."

"But..." Her voice is soft and shaky, obviously nervous about talking back to Jade.

"_Now_." Jade growls, eyes flashing. Samantha squeaks and gives me a wave before scampering off.

"Jade!" I shout, kicking her lightly under the table. "Why did you do that?"

She shrugs and stabs her salad with her fork, not looking up at me. "I didn't like her."

"Do you even know her?"

"I don't have to know someone in order for me to not like them, Vega." Her eyes meet mine now, shooting daggers at me. I swallow and nod, looking down at my plate.

We spend the rest of the lunch period in silence.

* * *

Samantha never came back. I see her sometimes in the hallway, and she always offers me a tiny smile and a wave. Jade seems to know when we're interacting, though, because she's always there to growl and scare her away.

As much as I try, my crush on Jade doesn't want to go away. I tell myself everyday what a cruel person she is, how she scares away each of my possible suitors, but it doesn't effect my feelings towards her. This crush is going to leave me crushed, I just know it.

At least I get a break at home. Trina used to tease me everyday about the whole rejected-in-public situation, but my lack of reaction eventually made her give up. Everyone else is starting to give up, too, because I barely hear my name as I walk through the hallways now. School goes back to being it's normal boring self, save for the occasional creepy Sinjin moments and Cat just being Cat.

I walk into school at my usual time, opening my locker while humming a little tune. My English book goes in and my Geometry comes out, sliding it under my arm. When I close the door, smiling at the lit up words, I'm surprised to see somebody standing against the other locker.

"Hey," she smiles wide, tossing dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. "You're Tori Vega, right?"

Is this another girl coming to hit on me? She has guts. I wonder if Jade is around... "Yup, that's me!" I match her smile, leaning against my own locker. "What can I do ya' for?"

Her bright green eyes light up and she twists a lock of hair on her finger. "Let me take you out."

I blink, surprised at her directness, looking around to make sure Jade isn't lurking somewhere. "I don't even know your name." I say, a goofy smile on my face as I realize I might finally get a date.

"Taylor." She outstretches a hand, the lightly tanned fingers ending in pink polished nails. "So? Are we on for a date?"

I open my mouth to answer but a flash of purple and black enters my vision, blocking my view of Taylor. "No, you are not on for a date." The voice makes me groan internally, my eyes rolling instinctively.

"Jade," I frown, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What don't you like about this one?"

Those brilliant eyes scan Taylor, scrutinizing every detail of her. "Everything." The blonde is obviously offended by this and she steps up, a scowl on her face.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jade West." Her voice is surprisingly strong, nothing like any other girl that has approached me.

"You should be."

"Too bad."

Blue clashes with green and I'm certain lasers are about to shoot out of both of their eyes, making me step back so I'm not in range of the fire. Jade opens her mouth, probably to make a snarky remark, but Taylor cuts her off.

"Why do you even care who Tori dates? You already had your chance, remember?"

Jade's eyes widen, her cheeks turning bright red as she steps back. "Y-you shut up." It sounds like she's trying to sound intimidating but it comes more like a whisper.

"What? I can't here you, _West_, maybe you should speak up." Taylor taunts, stepping towards Jade. I frown, not really liking the way she's talking to Jade. I place a comforting hand on her back to let her know I'm here for her, but she pulls away and storms down the hallway. I give Taylor an apologetic look before taking off after Jade, pushing people out of the way. I finally catch up to her in the middle of the main hallway, grabbing her arm.

"Jade, relax!" I pull her to me so we're face-to-face. "Why did you run away?"

She doesn't answer, instead looking down at her feet. I lick my lips, deciding now is my chance to ask.

"Why _do_ you care so much?"

"Goddammit, Vega." She mumbles, tilting her head to look at me now. "You really don't get it?"

I shake my head. "No! Tell me, please. It's driving me insane."

"I like you, too." She whispers. I swear, I feel like my whole chest is about to explode. Did I hear right? Did she really just say she likes me?

"So why did you -"

That was when she kissed me. Her lips molded against mine perfectly, like two soft pillows sliding against my mouth. I open my mouth to pull away and try to ask her my question again, but she bit down roughly on my bottom lip. Ouch.

The whole hallway was alive with gossip, everybody talking about the scene before them.

"Is everybody seeing this?" One voice said.

"_Jade West_ is kissing _Tori Vega_." Another chirped.

"Are they insane?"

"That is soooo hot."

Jade pulls away slowly, our lips making a small smacking sound as they parted. I took a second to catch my breath, my cheeks burning and my stomach flopping around.

"Can I ask my question now?" I breathe, licking the spot on my lip where she bit. She shrugs and motions for me to go ahead. "Why did you punch me before? And run away? And then wait so long to tell me you liked me as well?"

"You took me by surprise." She shrugs. "And I hate surprises. Naturally, I had to get back at you."

I stand there, dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

Instead of an answer, I get her lips pressed against mine once more.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Leave a review!**


End file.
